Super Baxter Official:Blocking Policy
This is the official blocking policy for Super Baxter Official Wikia and the following will be the correct procedures to enforce the blocks. Overview Blocking is a way to stop users who are making edits that harm the wiki to say/do things that isn't inappropriate. Those actions should be addressed with a warning and, failing to comply, will result in a block. The length of the block will be determined on how severe the action was or the number of times that user is blocked. The following will list the type of blocks and how to address them. Vandalism Vandalism is one of the most common types of actions that results in a block. Vandalism involves messing with pages by adding random gibberish or others. Another type of vandalism can involve renaming a page into something inappropriate or messing with other user's pages. If a user vandalize a page, they must be warned to do so. If they ignore the warning and continue to vandalize pages, then a block will be enforced under the first time offense.The list for the length for the block for vandalism goes as followed: *'1st time offense = 1 day block' *'2nd time offense = 3 days block' *'3rd time offense = 1 week block' *'4th time offense = 1 month block' *'5th time offense = infinite block' Using Inappropriate Language Using inappropriate language is another common form of action that may lead to a block. A user will say things that is highly inappropriate for a wiki. Since the Baxter series benefits teens, younger/older viewers may look over at this wiki and see the language used here. Fortunately, it isn't too common here but, if it happens, the user must be addressed not to do so. If they ignore the warnings, then they will be blocked under the first offense. The list for the length for the block for vandalism goes as followed: *'1st time offense = 1 day block' *'2nd time offense = 1 week block' *'3rd time offense = 2 weeks block' *'4th time offense = 1 month block' *'5th time offense = infinite block' Take note that sometimes, users will use profanity to spam/vandalize pages like replacing all of the content of that page with a word. Just use the blocking policy for vandalism. Spamming Spamming can include anything by creating articles that don't exist in the series or ones that just use profanity and other foul languages or images. Spamming can also include creating essessive blogs that don't really have much to do with the wiki or just other things that seem off. A limit of the blogs is up to two and anything more than that will be considered spam (especially if a bunch of unneeded images are included). *'1st time offense = 1 day block' *'2nd time offense = 3 days block' *'3rd time offense = 1 week block' *'4th time offense = 1 month block' *'5th time offense = infinite block' Harassment/Bullying Harassment/Bullying is a very serious action that leads to blocks. A user may constantly bother a certain user or users and doesn't stop even when told so. Harassment and bullying should be taken very seriously as it isn't a very nice thing to do. If a user continues to harass another without stopping, then a month block will be issued. If they continue to do so afterwards, then the block will be infinite. Nudity Nudity is an Infinite block and a huge No, No on the Super Baxter wiki. However, we are okay with only having your underwear, chest bra, panties, whatever covered up, but it cannot be uncovered. Wikia is not to have any nudity around any of their wikis at all. *'1st time offense = infinite block'